


Caught in Her Trap

by StormbornQueen



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Luce and Maze are the best babysitters really, Luce loves mac n cheese
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormbornQueen/pseuds/StormbornQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is tasked with babysitting Trixie, and he gets some help from Maze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha how could I not write something remotely cute after last night's episode?

“What do you mean you have nowhere else to take her?! Surely a club is no place for a…” he looked down at Trixie and frowned, “a child.” He brought his gaze back to Chloe, who was staring him down.

“Lucifer, please! I need to get to Dan, and my mom is out of the state! It’s too late to call a babysitter. Please, just for a few hours.”

“Fine, but she’s not getting any free alcohol.”

Chloe’s gaze hardened- was he serious? She was starting to regret her decision, but she honestly had no other choice. “Lucifer, she’s 8. She can’t, by **any** means, have **any** alcohol!” Lucifer just rolled his eyes and leaned against the bar top. Chloe kneeled to look her daughter in the eyes, moving close so she could hear her over the beat of the music. “Trixie, you be good for Lucifer, ok? Don’t stay up too late, and don’t let him give you any alcohol. If you need anything at all, you call me, ok?”

“Mom, I’ll be fine. Lucifer is fun!”

“Well, don’t have too much fun. It’s already 10pm, you need to get some sleep. I’ll be back in a few hours to get you, ok.”

“Ok. Just make sure daddy’s ok.”

“He’ll be fine, baby. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Trixie wrapped her mom in a quick hug, then let her go and wrapped one of her small hands around one of Lucifer’s, to his bewildered dismay.

“Take care of her, Lucifer. Call me if anything is wrong, and keep her upstairs, away from the club. Got it?”

“You have the devil’s word,” he replied, giving her his usual devilish grin. With that Chloe nodded and gave Trixie a smile before turning and quickly leaving the building. Lucifer looked down at the human spawn, quickly pulling his hand away from hers. “So, mummy’s off to save daddy?”

“She said he was in trouble. I don’t like when mommy’s worried.”

“Well, she has right to be, with Detective Douche,” he muttered, looking for Maze; he was going to need a drink. Actually, several drinks, but Maze was nowhere to be seen- odd. Sure, he had been a bit drastic with her, but he was still her master. Plus, he knew she was _supposed_ to be working the bar tonight.

“What?” asked Trixie, looking up at him with those big eyes.

“Oh, nothing! Come on, let’s go upstairs.” He quickly formulated a plan: drop Trixie on the couch upstairs in front of the TV, lock the door, and come back downstairs to have some fun in the club. She’d take care of herself, right?

They stepped into the elevator, and Trixie insisted on pushing the buttons. Lucifer huffed as she chatted about how much she loved elevators the whole way up to the penthouse. When the doors slid open, he rushed her out into the living room.

“Alright, there’s the TV over there, and there’s drinks behind the bar. I’ll be downstairs, have fun!” He quickly turned to head back into the elevator.

“Wait! You can’t leave me here alone!”

He sighed and turned around. “Why not?”

“’Cause I’m only 8, I can’t be left alone. And my mom said I’m not allowed to have alcohol, and that’s all you have behind your bar.” Her eyes searched the glass shelves, her lips in a pout.

“Actually, there’s Coke back there too, thank you very much. And you’ll be fine by yourself, I have things I need to do.”

“Is Maze here? Can she stay with me?”

Lucifer’s brows basically raised to his hair line. “You’ve met Maze?”

“Yeah, she’s my new friend,” Trixie said with a smile, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. “She’s nice, I like her.”

“Maze, nice?!” Lucifer barked a laugh. “Maze does not do ‘nice’, and she does not have friends.”

“And how would you know?”

Lucifer spun around, not having heard the elevator, and was surprised to see Maze, hands on her hips and one perfect brow raised. “Not like we’ve been talking,” she hissed, moving around him.

“Maze!” Trixie squealed, jumping forward and throwing her arms around Maze’s midsection. Maze froze, her arms in the air, unsure of what to do. “I’m so glad you’re here. Lucifer was going to leave me alone.”

Maze relaxed and turned her glare back to Lucifer. “You can’t leave the human spawn alone, Lucifer. She’s only a child.”

“Then you stay with her! I’m going back to the club!”

“Fine, I’ll stay with her. Come on Trixie, let’s go get a snack.” Maze turned her back to Lucifer, walking with Trixie to the kitchen. Lucifer just huffed and strode back into the elevator. He had better things to do than watch a child.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a little past 11pm when Lucifer stepped out of the elevator on the penthouse floor once again. He’d tried to enjoy himself downstairs, but the guilt of promising he’d take good care of the child and not following through ate at his mind. He slipped his jacket off and hung it on the coat rack before making his way towards the sound of running water, coming from the kitchen. He noticed Trixie asleep on the couch, covered with a blanket, and stopped to look at her. She seemed at ease, her stomach rising with each small breath. Knowing she was ok, he walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. Maze was washing a pan in the sink, her back to him.

“I didn’t know you had a soft spot for children,” he murmured, his grin smug. Maze didn’t acknowledge him, and he frowned. “Did you give her sleeping pills?”

Maze dropped the pan in the sink and shut the faucet off, turning to glare at him. “Trixie is my new little friend, and no, I did not give her sleeping pills. I made her mac n’ cheese, then let her watch TV until she fell asleep.”

“Since when do you have friends? And since when do you make mac n’ cheese?!”

“Since I decided to try and acclimate myself to this forsaken realm,” she ground out, narrowing her eyes. “Dr. Linda thinks it best for me to make some friends. We talked about it over drinks tonight.” Maze smirked and turned back to the pan, grabbing a sponge, knowing her words would irk Lucifer to the core.

“You had drinks with Dr. Linda?!” he said incredulously, coming to stand beside her.

“Yes, she gives good advice.”

Lucifer’s gaze hardened and he grabbed her arm. “I swear Mazikeen, if you do anything to harm her or use her in your useless plot to bring me back to Hell, I will obliterate you.”

She pulled her arm from his hand with disgust. “I have no ill intentions for Dr. Linda, as odd as that sounds. I didn’t mean to drag her into this!”

“Then why did you tell Amenadiel about her?! He will use her against me!”

“I didn’t think, Lucifer! I was clouded by my own selfish thoughts, and I regret it! I’d never do anything to hurt you…at least not that much. Dr. Linda is…nice. And I like spending time in her presence.” She mumbled the last part, adverting her gaze from his. This was not the Maze he knew, it was odd. But a good kind of odd.

“Mazie…you’re getting feelings towards humans! Ha!”

“I am not!”

“Are too! Aren’t they fascinating? They aren’t all that bad.”

“Only a few of them aren’t, I guess,” she muttered. “But what do you care of my thoughts and feelings anyways, hmm?”

Lucifer straightened and looked at her. His Mazikeen, his fearless and frightening demon queen. She’d do anything for him, would follow him anywhere, and would always protect him. Something he’d definitely taken advantage of the past few centuries. “I do care about you, Mazikeen.”

“Then why did you say we’re over? Call me weak around these mortals, but it was the worst kind of pain I’ve ever felt, and it wasn’t even physical. I’d do anything for you, you know.”

“I know, and I’m sorry,” he mumbled, grasping her hands. He laced his fingers through hers, remembering years ago when this was normal; his affection for her.

“What’s all the talking?” came a sleepy voice. Lucifer released Maze’s hands and turned to see Trixie looking at them through half lidded eyes, her blanket draped around her shoulders and dragging on the ground behind her.

“Nothing little bug, come on, let’s go back to sleep,” Maze said, moving to usher her back into the living room. “We’ll finish this talk later, Lucifer,” she threw over her shoulder.

“I don’t want to go to sleep, I want to watch more TV.”

“Yes, let’s watch a movie!” Lucifer chimed, following behind them.

“Yeah!” That woke Trixie up. She plopped down onto the couch, crossing her legs and wrapping her blanket around her.

“I get to choose then. Pulp Fiction seems fitting.”

“Lucifer, I don’t think Pulp Fiction is fitting for a child…is it?”

“Why not? It will teach her good values.”

Maze shrugged and sat next to Trixie. Lucifer put the movie in and moved to the bar, pouring himself and Maze a drink before sitting on Trixie’s other side.

“How come I don’t get a special drink?” Trixie asked as Lucifer handed Maze the glass of whiskey.

“The detective said no alcohol, and I need the Coke for my drinks.”

Trixie huffed and burrowed into the cushions. The movie had barely started when she noticed the bottle of nail polish on the table in the corner. She jumped off the couch and grabbed it, turning back to Maze.

“Will you paint my nails? Pretty please with a cherry on top?”

Maze swirled the whiskey in her glass, regarding the young girl, a brow raised. “Fine. Come here.”

Trixie smiled and sat next to Maze, handing her the bottle of Rouge Fatal nail polish. Lucifer watched from his side of the couch as Maze gently held the girl’s hand and painted each nail the dark shade of red.

“Red as bright as the fires of Hell,” Maze purred, winking at Trixie.

“Let me try it.”

“Lucifer, you want your nails painted?!” laughed Trixie.

“No, I want to try painting yours, obviously. I’m not into the whole ‘goth who paints their nails’ thing.”

Trixie looked at him, confused.

“Nevermind. Give me that.” He took the brush from Maze and leaned over her to hold Trixie’s other hand, the one not yet painted. Maze smirked and leaned back. Lucifer painted the first nail, nail polish coating the top of Trixie’s whole finger instead of just the nail. He frowned in disproval before trying the second nail, which didn’t turn out much better.

“Well this is stupid. Why do girls do this?” he muttered, giving the brush back to Maze as Trixie laughed at his poor attempt to paint her nails.

“To look pretty. Like Maze,” replied Trixie. Maze smiled (it was rare to see a genuine smile from Maze) and finished the last few nails, then cleaned up Lucifer’s messy ones. “See, now mine are like Maze’s!”

Trixie held her hands next to Maze’s, their red nails matching. Satisfied, Trixie blew gently on her nails and turned her attention back to the movie. Lucifer finished off his drink and was about to rise and get another when his phone rang.

“Hello? Ah, Detective!....Oh. Yes, that’s fine. You sure you don’t need my expertise?...Fine. Bye.”

“What did mommy want?”

“She said she’s going to be a few hours, and you need to go to bed.”

Trixie grinned and pulled her blanket around her once more. She adjusted her place on the couch, stifling a yawn as she snuggled up to Maze. Maze went stiff, but relaxed when the girl shut her eyes. Ok, the human maggot was kind of cute when she was all curled up. Lucifer smirked and looked over at Maze.

“I wouldn’t dare sleep so close to her.”

“She’s not bad. She’s kind of cute.”

“Don’t get attached,” he mumbled, his own eyes drifting shut.

“You guys are funny,” Trixie giggled.

 

* * *

 

 

Lucifer woke when he felt his phone vibrate beside him. He felt groggy and sore, and his feet were a little cold. He groaned as he lifted his head from its odd angle between Maze’s shoulder and the couch, opening his eyes slightly to see the early dawn light cresting the horizon through the large windows. Wait, why was he in the living room? He got his bearings and looked around; Maze was asleep beside him, her legs tucked somewhat beneath her, Trixie curled into her side, an arm dangling off the couch.

He groaned again as he sat up, his back stiff as he reached for his phone. Chloe had just text him, saying she got things cleared up and would be there within the hour. He considered getting up and showering, but the moment seemed so calm and at ease, he laid back against Maze. She stirred as he snuggled into her, her hand coming to rest on the back of his head.

“Everything alright?” she asked sleepily.

“Yes. The detective will be here soon.”

“Few more minutes,” she whispered.

“Few more minutes,” he mimicked. He removed his arm from Maze’s waist, moving instead to stroke Trixie’s dark hair. It felt odd to touch something so small and vulnerable in such a delicate and adoring way. But, he had an even odder feeling that he could get used to this child, even enjoyed its company. Maze had made a new friend after all, and it seems he has too.


	2. Throwing Knives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maze teaches Trixie how to throw her demon blades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have decided to periodically add some chapters to this story. They will slightly play off one another, and may be slightly AU, and will definitely be rather fluffy. And alas, my shipper heart yearns for more Maze and Lucifer. I'll try to keep it low key in this story though, as I'd like to keep it focused on the relationship and dynamics of Trixie, Maze, and Lucifer. Enjoy friends!

_Thud…thud…thud_.

Lucifer groaned as the steady thuds coming from somewhere in the penthouse roused him from his peaceful slumber. He cracked open his eyes and turned to his right, only to immediately shut them when glaring sunlight leaked in from the opposing window. He buried his face in his pillow with slight annoyance.

“Maze, why did you open the shades? And what in the blazing hell is that sound?” he all but shouted.

When he didn’t get a reply, he slowly eased himself up into a sitting position and rubbed the drowsiness from his eyes. The other side of the bed was empty, with the bedside clock reading 8:41am. _Odd, Maze usually liked to sleep in on Sundays_ , he mused, running a hand through his hair.

_Thud…thud…thud_.

There was the obnoxious sound again. Perhaps it was Maze, finally putting up the new shelves behind the bar in the living room (since he and Amenadiel had decided to destroy the previous ones…).

Lucifer eased himself out bed, grabbing his satin robe from the chair in the corner. He walked out of the room, hoping Maze had decided to make breakfast as he shuffled down the hall. He rounded into the kitchen and sighed when he saw that no, Maze had not made him breakfast. He looked to the coffee pot and smiled; at least she had made coffee, and it was the dark roast by the smell of it. He poured himself a cup (in his favorite mug, the one adorned with black cats) and turned to rest against the countertop, looking out into the living room. He nearly choked on his coffee when he saw the source of the _thud_ noise.

Trixie stood beside Maze, a demon blade in each of her small hands. They stood beside the couch, the bar opposite them. A red bullseye had been spray painted on the dark wood backdrop of the bar, a demon blade stuck in the dead center with two others in various spots around it. Both demon and child were smiling, Maze telling Trixie something about proper aim, neither seeming to have noticed him. Lucifer watched with keen interest as Trixie nodded at Maze’s words, and grasped the blade in her right hand tighter before throwing it at the wall. The blade landed just inside the first ring of the bullseye.

“Yay! This is fun!” Trixie was smiling from ear to ear.

“Fun?! You’re ruining my bar!” Lucifer said, pushing off the counter and moving around the island to join them in the living room. “That’s mahogany!”

Maze turned to him and gave him a mocking glare, a dangerous smile playing at her lips. “We’re going to redo the bar, Lucifer. You and Amenadiel ruined the bar yourselves, and it makes for good target practice.”

“Maze is teaching me to throw knives,” Trixie said, holding up her demon blade.

“And why on earth does this maggot need to learn to throw knives?!”

“So I can defend myself!” beamed Trixie.

“And so she can impress the boys. Or girls, whichever she’s into,” Maze said, arching an eyebrow as she smirked.

“I think I like boys for now,” Trixie said. “But I’d rather scare them with the knives than impress them.”

“That’s my girl,” Maze praised, giving her a high 5.

Lucifer pursed his lips. “That’s fine and dandy, but why in all hell do you have to do it so early in the morning? And I didn’t know we were babysitting today.” (Who knew the devil would ever say he was babysitting…and a mortal child at that!)

“Detective Decker dropped her off a half hour ago, had some mundane police work to take care of I guess,” Maze said, her steely gaze coming back.

“Very well. Carry on with your lesson then, I think I’ll enjoy having to watch.” He sat down on the couch, leaning into the plush cushions. Maze and Trixie continued their lesson, with Trixie coming just shy of the bullseye a few times. Lucifer watched Maze closely; she had become so attached to the child, it was really a sight he never thought he’d see. Chloe kept pestering him that Trixie was becoming a bit bolder, and insisted on buying more and more black clothing. Maze was rubbing off on her, and she on Maze, as Maze was growing accustom to mundane activities (she taught him how to make mac n’ cheese the other night, and the two of them wondered how they had lived without the cheesy goodness in hell for so long). To his delight, their relationship was on the mend. He’d never be able to live without her, that was obvious, but he was starting to appreciate her again and remember that the human realm they now lived in had inflicted human feelings upon her (whether she admitted it or not) as well as upon himself.

“Maze, show Luci how you can hit the bullseye!”

“He already knows I can, little bug.”

“Oh come on Maze, let’s see it,” he purred, dispersing his thoughts and leaning forward. “I bet you’ve gotten rusty since your last fight with Amenadiel.”

She gave him her signature ‘bitch please’ look, and moved to grab the demon blades from the bar wall. She took her place beside the couch, and with a fluid motion, launched one blade and then the other. Both hit the bullseye dead on, appearing stuck together as they were so close. Maze smirked triumphantly.

“I want to be like you when I grow up,” Trixie murmured, her eyes as wide as saucers as she gazed at the blades lodged into the wall.

“One day you will be, little bug. Now, how about some breakfast?”

The three of them sat at the kitchen island, eating cereal while Trixie blabbered on about how Chloe wouldn’t let her get a puppy. The rest of the day flew by, and soon Chloe was there to pick up her daughter.

“Detective! Good to see you! Come to collect your spawn?”

“Charming as ever, Lucifer. Yes, Trixie must come home. School tomorrow I’m afraid.”

Trixie ran down the hall and almost crashed into her mom. “Mom! Maze gave me this knife so I can practice my throwing skills! She taught me how to throw them today, it was awesome!”

“Um, no,” Chloe took the blade from her daughter’s hand. “Why on earth do you need a knife?!”

“So I can scare the boys and show off to the girls,” she said smugly, crossing her arms.

“Right…maybe having Maze babysit you is not a good idea after all.”

“That’s Mazikeen to you. And Trixie, maybe I should keep the blade here. You can practice when you come over.”

Trixie nodded her agreement and reluctantly handed the blade over to the demon.

“Thanks for babysitting Mazikeen. I appreciate it.”

“Hey, I helped!”

“I bet you did, Lucifer. Now, we must be off. We’re meeting grandma for dinner. Thank you again.” Chloe nodded to Maze. “Goodbye Lucifer. I’ll call you this week if a case comes up.”

Trixie gave Maze and Lucifer a quick hug before she followed her mom down the hall to the elevator.

Maze turned and moved into the kitchen, Lucifer close behind her.

“That was a fun day. Who knew the human maggot could be fun,” he murmured, slipping an arm around her waist while she pulled a pot down from the cabinet.

“She’s a good child. I think we can shape her into quite the little demon,” Maze smiled, turning slightly to look up at him.

“It would bother Chloe so much, I love it,” he murmured, leaning in. He pressed his lips to hers, tightening his arm around her while the other got lost in her dark locks of hair. He broke the kiss a moment later. “Please tell me you’re making mac n’ cheese for dinner.”

Maze laughed, the sound whimsical. “Your new human traits may still bug me at times, but your adoration for mac n’ cheese is actually kind of _cute_.”

He scoffed but leaned in for another kiss. “The devil is not _cute_ ,” he murmured against her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I had to bring the mac n' cheese back because how can you not lmao. All reviews and kudos are greatly appreciated, I legit squeal every time I get either one!! Until the next chapter, peace out brussel sprouts.

**Author's Note:**

> Maze and Trixie are definitely the cutest friends, with Maze calling her Little Bug because she's a maggot. Maze and Dr. Linda are definitely going to be best friends and go out drinking all the time. Lucifer is going to fix his relationship with Maze. Chloe is just going to soak it all in because she doesn't understand how she can trust Lucifer and Maze to watch Trixie, but she does, and they seem to do a pretty good job.  
> I may add more chapters to this. Lucifer and Maze are like Trixie's fun uncle and aunt from Hell that drink and teach her how to defend herself and get boy's attention (or girl's, whichever she's into). I need more interactions between them! Also, headcanon that Maze makes the best mac n' cheese.


End file.
